


Stumped

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith, Come Inflation, Gangbang, Keith gets fucked by a pack of Blue’s species, Knotting, M/M, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Keith was getting used to teleporting from place to place with Blue. It was always a rush of adrenaline that made his stomach feel like lead and then completely weightless.Prompt: Blue teleports Keith to a pack of cosmic wolves and they take turns with Keith





	Stumped

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for that impromptu hiatus! A bunch of real life stuff came up and I had to take a writing break. OTL  
> Also I don’t really know what I’m doing this started as a teleportation kink fic then it went to a gangbang fic so we’ll see if it works.  
> Also note: Yes I saw season 7. No I will not be changing Blue’s name.

Keith was getting used to teleporting from place to place with Blue. It was always a rush of adrenaline that made his stomach feel like lead and then completely weightless.

Of course, Blue thought Keith’s breathless gasp and adrenaline high after each teleport was hilarious. So he’d do it all the time. Keith would be talking with someone when Blue would bump his head against Keith’s thigh and suddenly Keith was somewhere else, usually just a few feet away. He felt windswept and exhilarated as his heart pounded away.

A downside, of course, was that Keith was a particular type of adrenaline junkie.

After each teleport he had to make sure his suit would sufficiently hide his boner.

Blue thought that part was the funniest.

 

They landed on a planet, at first thinking it was uninhabited.

But the second Blue got out of the black lion he was jumping around, wagging his tail and yipping with excitement.

“I believe this is his home planet.” Allura had told Keith with a smile between him and the wolf.

“So there are others like him on this planet?” Keith asked.

“By all accounts, yes.”

Keith grinned. He hadn’t seen Blue this excited in a long while.

“All right boy, let’s explore.”

In a second Blue was at his side, teleporting them to somewhere in the woods. Keith gasped as they materialized, blinking as he took in his surroundings. Blue hopped around, smelling at things before leaping back over to Keith with the intents of another teleport.

This continued for a while.

Keith figured it was safer to just sit and wait instead of struggling against his knees buckling as he got more and more turned on, turning slightly to the side of desperate.

He looked up to see Blue bounding towards him and braced himself. Blue skidded to a stop just in front of him and tilted his head, considering something.

“What?” Keith asked, trying not to sound breathless. It must have failed because Blue grinned and moved behind Keith.

In another second Keith found himself somewhere new, biting back a whimper at the rush.

Blue’s paws were at his shoulders, pushing him forward. He was too out of it to question it or anything, finding that his chest met the surface of a tree stump.

He somewhat registered that he was bent over, ass in the air, but that didn’t really matter.

What did matter was the sudden realization that he and Blue were not alone.

He moved his hands to steady himself against the stump as he glanced around.

Wolves. Cosmic ones. And a lot of them.

They were varying in shapes and sizes, different marks of blue coursing through black fur. Countless golden eyes on him.

“Blue?” Keith questioned. The response was a lick to the side of Keith’s face.

Reassurance and a request for permission.

Keith nodded. Blue tugged at Keith’s suit, helping Keith remove the chest piece, belt and arm pieces.

He was having trouble sitting up but he managed to unzip the suit and pull it down, shimmying out of it completely.

He was left naked, bent over the tree stump once more, and with wolves getting closer.

It clicked.

“Blue, are you going to let them-?” His question was both cut off and answered as one approached. Blue stepped back while the other mounted Keith, large paws on his hips and wet, pulsing cock pressed against his ass. “Fuck yes.” Keith sighed, relaxing against the stump and widening his legs.

He bit his lip as the unfamiliar wolf’s cock pressed into him, pushing at his walls and filling him. Similar to Blue but different.

Keith let out a gasp as the wolf slammed into him, punching the air from his lungs.

It was by no means a gentle or slow pace. Keith gripped at the stump, letting out a strangled cry.

He let his head fall forward as the wolf’s paws gripped his hips, fucking into him harder, chasing his own release.

The feeling of being used.

Blue was usually attentive enough to make sure Keith came at least once and felt nothing but cared for.

But this was another feeling entirely. This was the feeling of being used as a fuck toy, well more like a cum dump if his assessment of the situation was correct.

He fucking loved it.

He let himself get lost in the feeling, focusing on the drag and push of cock inside him.

He felt a tongue at his face and blinked, looking up to see Blue’s face in front of his.

“I’m good. This’ll be fun.” He told his wolf, managing a lazy grin as he was fucked against the stump. Blue looked pleased at his answer, delivering another lick to Keith’s face before trotting back to the waiting wolves.

Keith let his head fall back down as the wolf behind him used him.

When he felt the forming knot he couldn’t hold back his whimper, pushing his hips back in desperation.

He nearly sobbed in relief as the knot slid into him, pulling against his rim as it expanded.

“Yes, yes, fuck, knot me.” Keith moaned, rubbing his ass back against the wolf.

His nails dug into the stump as the wolf came, pumping him full of hot cum. He let out a loud whimper. He was used to the feeling from Blue but it never lost its effect.

The wolf grunted above him, a low and deep noise, causing Keith to shiver.

When the wolf’s knot slipped out Keith whined as he felt the rush of cum out of him and down his legs.

He barely had time to mourn the feeling of cock buried in him before another wolf stepped up, resuming the same position as the last. Keith, beyond needy at this point, stuck his ass up as far as he could, urging the new wolf’s cock into him.

It was slightly larger than the last, stretching him just that bit more. He cried out as he was slammed back against the stump with a powerful thrust, setting the pace.

The wolf didn’t slow when Keith came, crying out and clenching around the cock inside him. His eyes went fuzzy as he was fucked into overstimulation, pace and power never faltering.

He was babbling, nonsensical combinations of “Yes” and “fuck” with a dash of “me”

This wolf was a little quicker to knot, more enthusiastically swift thrusts pushing him over the edge sooner. Keith opened his mouth in a silent shout as fresh ropes of cum painted his insides, filling him and mixing with the cum from the first wolf.

He lost count of the wolves, all but melting against the stump as he was fucked mercilessly over and over again. His legs shook and his entire body twitched, voice hoarse.

He came a number of times, the constant stimulation pushing him back over the edge. He felt boneless and full, knotted again and again, and filled with hot, thick cum, mingling with the rest.

Keith hadn’t noticed just how large Blue was, at least not until he had something to compare Blue to. Keith could see him if he turned his head, standing a good inch or two above the other wolves, the largest of the group.

When the last wolf’s knot deflated, slipping out and bringing a gush of fresh and old cum with it, Keith sighed. Both from relief and wanting to be filled again.

And that was when Blue stepped up, pressing his chest against Keith’s back.

“The one time we find your home planet and it’s mating season...” Keith chuckled breathlessly. “Figures.” Blue licked at his ear. His cock hung heavy between he and Keith, resting against Keith’s ass.

“Come on, wanna finish me off, Blue?” Keith asked, wiggling his ass to the best of his ability with shaking legs.

Blue’s response was an affirmative nip at the shoulder, cock head dragging against Keith’s stretched hole.

“Blue, don’t tease me.” Keith whimpered, falling completely limp against the stump. “Fuck me.”

Blue huffed in what sounded like laughter before his cock began pushing against Keith’s. Just a bit bigger than the largest of the unfamiliar wolves, giving Keith an extra bit of stretch as he pushed in.

Keith bit his lip to hide his gasp. His already sensitive body felt like someone lit a flame to his nerve endings, something only Blue could do.

“Blue...yes...” Keith mindlessly blubbered out pleading words as Blue slowly pushed in. He nearly sobbed when Blue bottomed out. There was just something about Blue’s cock in particular that had him twitching and almost screaming.

He did sob when Blue began his thrusts, pulling out slowly before pushing back in very deliberately. Keith didn’t know if he could actually handle it.

He could feel tears running down his face as Blue teased him with the slow pace, his mouth open as moans and whimpers poured out.

“Blue, please, please-“

When Keith finally got what he wanted, Blue’s hips snapping against his, cock slamming against him, he screamed.

Blue knew exactly which angle and pace to take to have Keith scrambling for purchase against the stump, uncontrollable shouts falling from his lips.

The drag of Blue’s cock inside him, pushing at the cum already there, and with the promise of more, had Keith’s head lolling down, chin meeting the stump. His eyes were glassy as he stared at the grass, soft mewls being pushed from his slack mouth.

Keith came just at the feeling of Blue’s knot pushing into him, body spasming.

His knot stretched Keith’s walls, pushing into him and sliding back out before it caught, only to get pushed farther back in.

“Fill me, Blue, I need it.” Keith gasped at the knot expanding inside him.

He cried out Blue’s name when Blue came, spilling inside of Keith a fresh wave of warm, thick cum. Keith was full beyond belief, he was sure there would be a bulge in his stomach that he could see if not for the stump.

Blue pressed himself down against Keith, trapping him between warm fur and the stump. A display of ownership.

Keith lifted his head, turning his face into the fur at Blue’s neck.

“Did I do good?” He asked with a small smile, softly giggling when Blue nuzzled closer in response.

He’d effectively done his job as the pack’s cum dump, and he could definitely say it was an experience worth repeating.

He closed his eyes and relaxed against Blue until the knot went down, slowly slipping out of Keith.

He was much too boneless to get up as cum dribbled out of him, he was sure his thighs were a sticky mess of intermingled dried cum, but that was the best way to be.

He gathered the strength and coordination to pull himself off the stump and collapse on his back on the ground.

He was right, the bulge in his stomach was definitely sizable. He ran his hand over the skin, shuddering when he pressed down and caused a gush of cum pouring out of him.

Blue appeared over him, licking at his face.

“It’s such a good thing you can teleport, because I really can’t walk.” Keith grinned up at Blue, weaving his fingers into the wolf’s fur.

He didn’t know where the pack had gone and he couldn’t really care. All that mattered to him was Blue.

“Thank you, Blue.” Keith whispered. “That was amazing.” Blue’s tail wagged happily as he lay beside Keith, giving the boy time to rest.

The two fell asleep, awakening to a dozen worried messages on his communicator, demanding they return immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! As always reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or anonymously comment (highly encouraged)!!
> 
> I have a Twitter: @ficsfrombeyond  
> And now I have a tumblr! Also Ficsfrombeyond.


End file.
